Definitely Not a Laptop Splitting
What is Definitely Not a Laptop Splitting? Definitely Not a Laptop Splitting (DNaLS for short) is an intense ascension based DNaC in Ring 1. It was made by WhakeNeD. It should be attempted after Not Even an Impossible Expectations. It's based on Citadel of Laptop Splitting. Guide * 'Floor 1 (Spinner Floor): '''Simple spinners. * '''Floor 2 (Box Floor): '''This floor's a bit painful. Push the pusher to get inside the box, then do some quite difficult jumps. * '''Floor 3 (Buttons Floor): '''This floor is where skips and cheats come in, and things just spiral into utter chaos here. Here are the buttons: * Button 1: Just walk a path. * Button 2: Simple 1x1x1 stud hops along the glass wall. * Button 3: Simply climb up. * Button 4: Spinner. * Button 5: As this is outside, wait for the cup to bring you to the jumps. Pull them off for this one. Do a couple of jumps back and jump onto that yellow platform and wait for the cup. Jump onto it for the next button. * Button 6: Tightropes. * Button 7: Button running. You have 10 seconds-HURRY! Also, there are no shortcuts, so good luck. * Button 8: Balloon. * You've cleared the buttons. Wait for the cup to bring you to the truss, and climb and fall to the basement. * '''Basement (Risky Floor): '''Jumps, easier in first person. * '''Blue Tunnel (Not Even A Floor): '''Walk, jump, climb, repeat. * '''Yard: ' Avoid the spinner while jumping on 2x1x2 stud platforms, then walk under the sign. * 'Floor 4 (DNaC Sweet DNaC): '''Back into the normal floor progression! Walk into the box and hit the 5 second button to jump to the 15 second button to walk outside to hit a 15 second button to jump outside. lol. * '''Timed Button Challenge (Pain): '''This is easily the most painful and stressful 30 second challenge. Good luck. * '''Floor 5 (Wallhop Floor): '''You did it! You know wallhopping? Do it to get to the next floor. * '''Floor 6 (Hardest Floor): '''This is easily the hardest floor. Wanna know why? Just wait and see... So jump outside and keep jumping along the painful 2x1x1 (or 1x1x2) stud platforms, then use the dropper. However, if you don't want to go through that pain, you can just jump down onto the balloon if you're careful. * '''Dropper (Pain Factory): '''All I can say here is: BE CAREFUL. * '''Box (Visual Puzzle Box): '''Start out with a taste of easy jumps... Eventually, the jumps will be easier in first person WITHOUT jumping. Once on top of the box, be careful with the killbricks and fly up to the outlined hole on floor 6. * '''Floor 6 (Continued) (The Reason Why This Is the Hardest Floor): ' Easy HEADHITTER jumps... except for one. The hardest jump in the whole DNaC. It's actually really, really hard. If you miraculously pass it, good luck on the next floor. * '''Floor 7 (Darkness Floor): '''You are almost there. Start off with some simple jumps then squeeze outside on some spheres. Get inside to discover DARKNESS. Do simple jumps and wraps in this darkness until you get outside. Do simple jumps and wraps there until you reach the button, then backtrack. Once you've pressed it, head to the beginning of the dark room. In the corner, there should be a couple of activated platforms you can use to get to the finale. * '''Floor 8 (The Finale): '''You've made it. Do easy and simple jumps along with a wraparound, but don't try to jump on top. There's a barrier. At the end, however, you are required to do an 11.5 stud jump which failing would bring you down a long fall. You did it! You beat DNaLS! gg Gallery 78ba67da0f2b5c8f245432e02cf5e5e4-png.jpg|Old DNaLS Music DNaLS: DM Dokuro - Stained, Brutal CALAMITY (Grief) Trivia * Before 6th July 2019, DNaLS used to be much smaller. Category:DNaC Category:Ring 1 Category:KI